


paris in the rain

by honeydewminho



Series: I can't stop loving you (i'm serious) [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, Song fic, dancing under the stars, gays, petnames uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:57:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: Chan leans in once again to press a quick kiss on the younger's lips. He smiles at him, crescent eyes, dimples and all teeth. And Jeongin falls in love all over again.





	paris in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> my hand slipped🤪

"Where are we going?" Jeongin asks, his voice laced with curiousity, eyes slowly drooping as he listens to the slow pit-patters of the rain outside. A moment of silence fills the moving car, the sound of calm breathing and the slow rain, and the constant hum of the moving vehicle is the things that could be heard. Another silent moment passes by before a hand settles on his thigh. It was warm and big, safe and it just screams comfort. "Where you do want to go?" Chan asks, opting to question the younger with his question.

 

"Anywhere," The questioned boy answers, chest heaving up and down as he slowly drifts off between reality and dreamland. "Anywhere with you feels right." He answers as he lazily intwines their hands. He sees Chan smile through his peripheral vision, making himself smile softly as well.

 

Jeongin looks outside through the tinted window, blurry because of the rain splattering against the window. Chan keeps his hand interlaced with the younger's as he drives pass a yet another empty street. Jeongin glances at the front, the time reading as 1:27 am, Lauv's songs being played on shuffle.

 

He swipes his thumb against the older's knuckles, bringing it up to his lips to press a chaste kiss. "Are you sleepy, baby?"Jeongin replies with a low hum, dropping his head against the car's window. "Use your words, beautiful." Chan says as he squeezes the younger's hand through their intwined hands. The red-haired male flushes at the compliment, even after two years, Chan never fails to make him blush. "Not really, just comfortable and safe." He answers, attempting to cool down his blush, only to choose to keep it that way because the older might probably do something to make him flush red again.

 

"Then, do you want to walk around for a bit? It's okay if you don't want to." Jeongin looks at the older, who is currently looking at the road ahead them. "I told you already, Chan. Anywhere with you feels right so, I wouldn't mind." Chan grins, all teeth and dimples. Jeongin's heart squeezes against his chest, threatening to explode with so much love. "You're so perfect, Innie." His heart beats faster, blood rushing to his face, his heart about to jump out of his chest. "I should be the one saying that, gorgeous." Jeongin says, making the older laugh slightly.

 

After a few moments of admiring the older's side profile, the car comes to a complete halt. Chan turns the engine off, moving his head to look at his boyfriend. His breath hitches as he dawns in the beauty of the younger. Eyes drooped lazily as the street light shines on him in a way he looked almost heavenly. Red hair ruffled slightly as he parts his lips slightly. "Don't go sleeping on me, angel. I still have something to show you." Chan says as he caresses the younger's face softly as Jeongin blinks his eyes open, staring right into Chan's.

 

"So beautiful," Chan says as he leans to press a quick and chaste kiss on his lips, surprising the younger slightly. He moves away as he smiles warmly at him. "What was that for?" Jeongin asks confused but, with a soft smile dancing on his lips. "Are you complaining?" The older asks with a teasing smile. "I won't if you kiss me more." The other answers as he leans closer, parting his lips ever-so-slightly as Chan's lips meets his in the middle. The kiss was soft and slow, just like how their kisses are.

 

Chan pulls away first, far enough that their lips aren't meeting anymore but, close enough that their foreheads touch each other. "As much as I want to kiss you til dawn but, I really want to show you something tonight." The older says as he gazes into the younger's eyes. "Okay," The other answers softly, voice slightly muffled as Chan leans in once again to press a quick kiss on the younger's lips. He smiles at him, crescent eyes, dimples and all teeth. And Jeongin falls in love all over again.

 

Chan extends his arms to the back, grabbing both of their jackets on the backseat. Facing his boyfriend once again, he drapes the jacket around his shoulders before doing the same thing to himself. Quickly slotting his arms into the hole, he opens the car door and goes out only to walk towards the younger's side and open the door for him. "You didn't have to do that, hyung." Jeongin says as he steps out of the car with a small smile.

 

"Yeah, I didn't have to but, I wanted to." He answers as he extends his hand towards the younger, before bowing slightly at him. "May I hold your hand, good sir?" He asks in a voice that suspiciously sounds like a forced british accent. He looks at Jeongin with a cheeky smile as he waits the younger to take his hand. "You're so cheesy," Jeongin says as he, nonetheless, takes the older's hand immediately feeling the warm and comfort envelopes his hand and heart. Chan only grins at his boyfriend's comment, eyes crinkling slightly as he leads them towards their destination.

 

Jeongin glances around the empty street, the lights bright and shining with a warm yellow tone. He looks up to see darkness, a few splotches of stars here and there. He looks down, the ground wet from the downpour, puddles littered in any places. He takes a deep, refreshing breath, the lingering smell of rain enters his nostrils as well as Chan's sweet perfume.

 

They walk in a comfortable silence, swinging their entwined hands slightly. After a few moments, they see a park and heads towards it without much hesitation. A suspiscion comes up to Jeongin that Chan may have already planned the whole night beforehand. That thought brings a smile into the younger's face.

 

Soon later, the older brings him to a bench. Getting a towel in his pockets to wipe the wet bench before sitting the younger down with him. "What are we doing here, babe?" Jeongin asks in a voice laced with curiousity and confusion. "Look up, my love." And so he does, slowly but, surely cocking his head upward. And the sight took his breath away. The darkness of the night sky with bright, shining stars splattered all around, a scene looking like a painting. The sky is clear of any clouds, almost looking like pitch black, with a million of stars contrasting with the sky. "Channie, wow," He whispers in admiration. "Babe, this is so beautiful."

 

"Not as beautiful as you, love." Chan says as he cups the younger's cheeks, caressing the reddening skin softly. "So, so beautiful and so, so perfect for me." Jeongin giggles at the compliments. "Dance with me, darling." Chan says as he stands up and pulls the younger with him softly. "But, there's no music, hyung." Jeongin says with a chuckle but, lets himself be pulled by the older. Chan leads the younger's arms to circle around his neck as he puts his hand on his waist.

 

"Then, sing a song for us to dance to, baby." Jeongin ponders for a moment before he decides on humming to the song that he first thought of, not realizing that it was a song he had heard in the car when they were driving. _"All I know is ooh ooh ohh,"_ He begins to sing. Smiling softly as they sway slowly under the stars. _"We could go anywhere, we could do anything."_ He continues to sing softly as he presses himself close to the older.

 

A cold breeze blows softly but, the dancing couple paid no mind and continues swaying with the wind. Giggling to themselves, stealing kisses here and there. _"Anywhere with you feels right, anywhere with you feels like paris in the rain."_ And as Jeongin looks at the older, dancing and singing under the stars. Kissing him sweetly, walking around the empty streets, puddles under their feet, Jeongin would agree that even after the rain had stopped; anywhere with Chan feels like paris in the rain.


End file.
